This invention relates to a control valve for a flushing system, and in particular relates to a control valve employing a float cylinder which slides up and down on a guide rod.
In the past, conventional control valves for flushing systems had structures essentially as shown in FIG. 5. Such conventional control valve typically comprises a ball-type float A, a shaft B, a pivot G, a plunger valve C, a water inlet E, a pipe F, and a valve seat D. This type of control valve is unstable since the float A and shaft B are subject to lateral movement, causing localized stress on the pivot G and sometimes causing the plunger valve to close improperly. A second problem with conventional control valves as shown in FIG. 5 is that due to the nature of the valve, the pipe used therein is relatively long, thereby wasting material.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.